Valkyries
Valkyries are female warriors who died in battle or minor deities or female angels that serve the Norse gods in Valhalla their jobs are to bring those who die honorably in battle to the halls of the gods. There two groups of Valkyries and they serve two gods Odin and Freya the Valkyries who serve the goddess of beauty take the half of the dead honorable warriors to her beautiful field while the Valkyries who serve Odin take the next half of the honorable died warriors to Valhalla for celebration. Valkyries appear in different forms they sometimes appear to fallen heroes as their lovers they also appear as daughters of royalty they even appear in the form of swans. Mythology The Valkyries are lovely furious honorable warriors who help the dead find their place in the afterlife they enjoy fighting in wars and death but they aren't cruel to the dead they help them. The Valkyries fly around in the sky with chariots pulled by winged horses or sometimes riding on the backs of the horses with out a chariot. Valkyries who follow Freya give the dead heroes a peaceful death and bring the dead to their goddess. Valkyries who follow Odin take the dead heroes to Valhalla for endless feasts or at least that is what they are told they do get to feast and celebrate but the real reason why they go to Valhalla is to Odin and the gods prepare for Ragnarok. Freya's Valkyries however they bring the first of the dead to realm not to prepare for a future battle but to relax and be at peace. In the final battle of the gods Odin leads his Valkyrie and his half of dead into the battle while Freya her Valkyries and her half of the dead stay out of the war at the end the only Valkyries to survive are Freya's. Though the Valkyries are strong warriors they who could handle themselves in a fight and sent fear into men because of their might there are some males such as giants, humans, dwarves, elves and others who sought after the lovely maidens. The Valkyries do not only help the dead into the next life but they help warriors in battle they heal them give them support and fight by thei sides. They also serve as guardians and protectors of the deities they serve and for the dead as well. While Valkyries do represent war and do enjoy bloodshed of enemies they are also beings of beauty letting the fallen warriors see their beautiful faces creating beautiful plants with the dead bodies while the spirits move on. They represent lovely thighs like the new life after death and the lovely the realms of the gods. The Valkyries show the lovely beautiful side of death and the scary side of it just like with war they show the nightmares of war and the peace that comes after war. Valkyries are beings for the sides of war and death like the scary side, dark side, horrible side, terrible side, honorable side, peaceful side, beautiful side, lovely side and the new life after death. While the one who die with honor go to the gorgeous realms of the gods the ones who just died with no honor go to the underworld the realm of the dead. While some think of the Valkyries as good helping the heroes during war even after when they die the people who aren't afraid of death go with them willing. While the ones who are afraid of death think of them as evil because the Valkyries took away their loved ones the people who are scared of death who refuse to go with them because they don't know what is next for them and they don't want to move because they are scared. The people who are against war or the enemies that the Valkyries fight also think of them as evil. The people who don't like war hate all the bad things about war like everyone else the Valkyries see the ugly sides of war and know that sometimes it is needed to defeat your enemies they also known that no matter how ugly the battles get those who do not die as cowards will be at peace when they die. The enemies that the Valkyries fight during times of battle don't like the scary ugly thinks they do in war as warriors they are honorable but they know the horrors of war and sometimes bring those horrors on their enemies. The Valkyries are loyal to the gods and cannot be bought, bribe or talked out of disobeying the deities no matter how much someone is heartbroken about death or fear death. While the spirits in the underworld suffer the spirits in the more nicer realms are tried well taken care of, trained, protected, honored and nurtured by the Valkyries. Like all beings that serve the gods the Valkyries don't only protect those they serve or the dead they also protect the worlds, universe and realms from the enemies of the gods and from the future battle Ragnarok. Though the Valkyries serve the gods protecting their rule some of the deities they serve are more cruel then others while others are more kind examples of cruel and kind would be Odin and Freya. Because Valkyries were fearsome, strong, brave, fearless, deadly warriors the Valkyries kept other animals besides their winged horses as pets. The trained and worked with animals that were to wild and dangerous for anyone else to control. Not only did their titles as warriors strike fear into their enemies but so did their pets wolves and other ferocious animals. The Valkyries have also been known to take the form of the animals that they own crows, wolves, dogs and ravens for war and death Swans and other lovely birds for their beauty and the peace in the afterlife. Although the Valkyries do ride their winged horses and use their wolves the same way they use their dogs the Valkyries will also use their wolves as mounts or to pull their chariots. The Valkyries don't always travel by horseback or chariot they can also use their powers to give themselveswings. In Popular Culture Valkyries appear in the mobile game Clash of Clans. They are a powerful unit that moves fast, has a lot of health, deals high amounts of damage, and can hit multiple targets at once, but at the cost of the highly valuable resource called Dark Elixir. Known Valkyries *Brynhildr *Eir *Geirahöð *Geiravör *Geirdriful *Geirönul/Geirrönul/Geirömul/Geirölul (various spellings) *Geirskögul *Göll *Göndul *Guðr/Gunnr *Herfjötur *Herja *Hlaðguðr Svanhvít *Hildr *Hjalmþrimul *Hervör Alvitr *Hjörþrimul *Hlökk *Hrist *Hrund *Kára *Mist *Ölrún *Randgríðr/Randgrid *Ráðgríðr *Reginleif *Róta *Sanngriðr *Sigrdrífa *Sigrún *Skalmöld *Skeggöld *Skögul *Skuld *Sveið *Svipul *Þögn *Þrima *Þrúðr Valkyrie Possessions *Swords *Shields *Chariots pulled by winged horses or sometimes by wolves *Bow & Arrows *Winged Horses *Spears *Armor *Daggers *Wolves *Swans *Crows & Ravens *Dogs *Axes *Various Weapons Gallery Images Coc_Valkyrie.png|A Valkyrie in Clash of Clans Navigation Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Mythology Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deities Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Harbingers Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Theology Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Berserkers Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Heroic Species Category:Vikings Category:Knights Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Death Gods Category:Honorable Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Energy Beings Category:Related to Villain Category:Stock Characters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Undead Category:Force of Nature Category:Lethal Category:Strategists Category:Adventurers Category:In Love